Although the development of new curriculum and of new educational approaches has had a profound impact on medical education around the world, the biggest challenge to medical education in many sub-Saharan Africa countries continues to be that there are too few medical educators and that the institutions in which they teach are so poorly supported that they cannot fully apply their considerable skills and energy to medical education. Thus, the overriding goal of the Universidade Eduardo Mondlane-UCSD Medical Education Partnership is substantially increase the number of highly skilled medical school faculty in Mozambique. We will emphasize the development of a powerful but locally sustainable biomedical informatics infrastructure to enhance both teaching and learning. By strengthening the infrastructure for clinical, operational and epidemiological research we will both provide additional avenues for faculty development and greatly enhance institutional stability. A major priority of this collaboration is to recruit trainees and junior faculty into lifelong careers in medical education and to provide them with the skills to make these careers sustainable. To this end, we will develop early and mid-career mentoring programs that are tailored to the goals of individual Mozambican faculty and trainees as well as to the needs of the UEM Faculty of Medicine. Although the partnership will be anchored in Mozambique by the Universidade Eduardo Mondlane, as the program develops we will provide active assistance to Mozambique's two new medical schools in Nampula and Tete to create a network of all three of Mozambique's publicly funded Faculties of Medicine in order to extend the impact of this MEPI to all of Mozambique. By substantially strengthening Mozambique's medical education infrastructure, we expect that our partnership will have a profound effect on Mozambique's ability to deliver better medical care to all of its citizens for the next several decades.